


за острые края

by seventeenthya



Series: Артон [1]
Category: Andrew Scott (RPF), Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: Bottom Arseny, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Improreal, M/M, On Set, Romance, Show Business, Top Anton, арсений драмаквин, арсений снялся в иностранном сериале, вообще-то все адекватные и у всех все хорошо, но все идет по пизде, я обожаю метки ao3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenthya/pseuds/seventeenthya
Summary: Арсений не знает, как описать эту остывшую, но какую-то мягкую нежность, которая нет-нет да просыпается всполохами тепла в мокрой черной золе. Он хочет устало откинуться назад и положить щеку на уже не такое костлявое, как раньше, плечо Антона. Он хочет закрыть глаза и плыть по течению.- Пойдешь? – спокойно спрашивает Арс вместо всего этого.
Relationships: Arseny Popov/Andrew Scott, Arseny Popov/Anton Shastun
Series: Артон [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817242
Kudos: 10





	за острые края

**Author's Note:**

> год назад мне приснился сон, где эндрю скотт поцеловал арсения попова, и с тех пор я не могла жить спокойно.
> 
> окей, это крэк-пейринг (наверно), но не говорите мне, что они бы не смотрелись охуительно.
> 
> артон все еще основной пейринг в работе.
> 
> но мне было весело писать эндрю/арс!! (эндарс??)
> 
> работа также опубликована здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9440302  
> (потихоньку утаскиваю работы на ао3)

Под софитами на съемочной площадке всегда жарко, но сейчас особенная степень нервозности добавляет свою дозу липкой прохладной влаги по позвоночнику и на ладонях — Арс надеется, что грим не потечет посреди отыгрыша — начинать что-то заново он сегодня вообще не настроен. Арс светит белозубой улыбкой и смотрит то в зал, то на Пашу, но обеспокоенный и недовольный взгляд Стаса на себе чувствует кожей.

Тот его предупреждал, чтобы сильно не раздували — фанаты и без них справятся, поэтому хоть на шоу нужно делать вид, что все окей и как обычно. У Паши взгляд лисий и насмешливый, и Арсений знает, что просто так он от него не уйдет.

— Обычно о новостях мы спрашиваем у гостей, но сегодня я даже нарушу традицию, — Паша разворачивается к четверке. — Арсений.

Краем глаз Арс видит, как Стас прикрывает глаза рукой.

— У тебя есть что-то, что ты хотел бы нам сообщить? Может быть, какая-то реклама?

— Ну, Паш, реклама или не реклама, — Арс смотрит ему в глаза с ускользающей улыбкой на губах, — но я считаю, люди должны все-таки узнать это от меня. Вот нам все писали, спрашивали, почему мы берем перерыв в съемках и концертах — нас же долго не было, ну, дольше обычного, — и я отвечу: потому что ребята… очень хорошие друзья.

— Да харэ воду-то лить, выпендрежник херов, — не выдерживает рядом Дима. Арс со смешком переводит глаза на него. — Ну рассказывай уже, какой ты молодец.

— Да, Арсений, расскажи, какой ты молодец, — поддакивает Паша.

— Я… — Арс смотрит себе в сложенные руки и улыбается, потом эффектным (как ему кажется) движением поднимает голову и смотрит в зал. — Я в этом годупринял участие в съемках… иностранного сериала… производства BBC.

Зал взрывается шумом, хотя Арсений знает — он проверял Твиттер — что большая часть девчонок в зале давно уже в курсе всего, пусть трейлер еще и не вышел. Ребята рядом и Паша исходятся многозначительно ироничным «оооо».

— И о чем же этот сериал, наша новая кинозвезда? — с насмешливым почтением интересуется Паша.

— Это… очень хороший детектив. Я играю… русского эмигранта… который является свидетелем в расследовании. Ну, сначала подозреваемым… а потом… спойлеры, — Арс поджимает губы, разводит руками, радостно улыбается и снова краем глаза видит напряженного Стаса.

— И все? — фыркает Паша. — Я думал, ты тут развернешься двухчасовой лекцией о великолепии твоего персонажа и всей его биографии.

— Ну, — Арс нервно усмехается, — все-таки, эфир у нас не резиновый, а гость ждет…

— А может, ты у нас гость? — смеется Паша. — Почему нет? Ты теперь известный актер.

— Да че ты резинку от трусов тянешь, потом больнее будет, я те правду говорю, Арс, — подначивает сбоку Дима.

— Да че вы к нему прицепились, — тут же вступает Матвиенко с показушно безразличным видом. — Вам не пофиг, кого он там играл?

— То есть, тебе не интересно, кого играет в бибисишном сериале твой друг? — поворачивается к нему Позов. — Может, там новый Шерлок выйдет.

Арс наблюдает за Антоном — тот с ярким интересом следит за происходящим, растянув рот в довольной веселой улыбке, готовый взорваться оглушительным хохотом, но молчит, молчит, молчит. Только взгляды, которые он изредка кидает на Арса, когда надеется, что тот не видит, не менее напряженные, чем у Стаса.

— Да какой там Шерлок? — зевает Сережа. — Сказать, что мне это интересно, это обесценить десять лет нашей дружбы — в смысле, я десять лет твержу, что Арсений как актер…

— Говно?

— Хреновый?

— Не существует?

— Я тоже вас всех так люблю, ребят, — смеется Арс, морщась и тряся ладонью у горла, и надеется, что на этом дадут отбивку. Стас машет, чтобы давали. Паша не пускает.

— Ну все-таки, Арс — это не реклама. Давай по-нормальному.

— 21 февраля выйдет трейлер, — сообщает Арсений. — А это… — он вспоминает, когда должен стартовать сезон, который они снимают. — Сегодня?

— Ну если ты уже какое сегодня число забыл… — ржет Паша.

— Сегодня, — увереннее повторяет Арс. Если он ошибся, то Стас как-нибудь вырежет — хотя если судить по его лицу, тот бы вырезал все от начала до конца к чертям собачьим, желательно с момента, когда Арс подписал контракт с BBC. — А сериал — это мини-сериал — там шесть серий, это сейчас модно…

— Ну, а кто, если не ты, у нас разбирается в моде?

— Кажется, появится на Amason Primе целиком… в апреле. Постеры уже есть на официальной странице — я там на одном сбоку, — Арс кривляется, изображая скукоженную неудобную позу. — Он называется «Downtown»…

— Уу, ландон из зе кэпитал оф грейт британ!

— Я просто пока не знаю официального варианта дубляжа, — улыбается Попов. — Но, наверное, все-таки стоит похвастаться — большая часть моих сцен была сыграна с… — он выдерживает драматическую паузу, — Эндрю Скоттом.

Зал снова воет.

— Вы его можете знать как… Он играл Мориарти в Шерлоке, — на всякий случай добавляет Арс. — Или, может, кто-то смотрел Флибэг. Было очень здорово работать с ним, — он прикладывает руку к груди, но тут Паша не выдерживает.

— Ну, благодарности эти оставь журналюгам в пресс-тур. Если только…

— Если только что?

— Что там было про этого Эндрю Скотта? Что ты там с ним играл?.. — щурится Паша. У него свои понятия о повышении рейтингов — и он прав в какой-то степени. Стас временами слишком уж осторожничает.

— Ну, — Арс опускает глаза. Дима фыркает и хитро улыбается, глядя на остальных.

— Все уже поняли, не?

— Кто-то говорил, что эфир не резиновый!

— Арс?

— У наших персонажей были сложные взаимоотношения, включающие… гомосексуальную связь, — решается Арсений, и зал взвывает куда громче, чем в первые два раза. Девчонки не стихают довольно долго — Воля, Позов и Матвиенко посмеиваются, а Антон делает вид, что его кроссовки куда интереснее происходящего вокруг.

— Как он красиво завернул, что играет педика, а? — кивает на Арса Паша, обращаясь к залу.

— А че сразу играет? — тут же вставляет Позов. — Я давно говорил…

— Да отстаньте вы уже от мужика, ну че вы как… — как настоящий друг влезает Сережа.

— Интересно, — заявляет Паша, рассматривая парней с видом ученого, ведущего наблюдение за редкими видами животных, — этому весело, — показывает он на Диму, — этому вообще посрать, — на Сережу, — а этот…

Он, посмеиваясь, выдерживает многозначительную паузу, глядя на Антона, едва ли хоть что-то вставившего за все время. Антон поднимает круглые глаза.

— А этот мелкий еще слишком, — отмазывает Шастуна Сережа тут же. — Этот сериал же, ну, он 18+? Ну, вот ему и рано смотреть такое.

— Будьте друзьями как Сережа, — говорит Паша в камеру. — «Мне плевать, где ты снялся, но я знаю даже возрастное ограничение этого… куска говна!»

— Ну, а че, это типа закон в нашей стране такой — если есть педики, то ограничение сразу… — оправдывается Матвиенко, но никто его не слушает.

— А если серьезно, ребят, наш Арсений — крутой чувак! — кричит Паша в камеру. — Столько ныл, что хочет играть в кино, и играет! Вот что значит идти за мечтой — 21 февраля — если вы достаточно взрослые, то смотрите трейлер и ждите выхода серий на Amason Prime Video! Арсюха — давай пять!

Они копошатся под отбивку на сцене, бегая, давая пять и обнимаясь, пока Стас не машет о перерыве.

Это была напряженная часть съемок. Арсений терпит гримеров, столпившихся, чтобы промокнуть его лоб. Как разбираться со всем этим дальше — решительно неясно.

*

— И все-таки, Арсений, значит ли это, что с «Импровизацией» для вас покончено?

— Почему? Я этого не говорил.

Популярность Арса среди журналистов возросла слишком сильно. Вопросы разнообразнее от этого не стали.

— Ну как же? Вы теперь лицо, узнаваемое не только в России — вас наверняка зовут сниматься во многие картины — вам же теперь не до юмористического шоу?

— Ну во-первых, — деликатно и выдержанно говорит Арсений, — «Импровизация» для меня — не просто юмористическое шоу. Это проект, который мы с ребятами выбивали очень много лет и в который вложено очень много сил и эмоций — такое я не могу… ну, просто оставить позади. «А, какая-то Импровизация, поиграли и хватит.» Нет, — Арс смеется, — такого не будет. Во-вторых, у меня все-таки пока не настолько плотный график. Вот смотрите, съемочные дни для нас — за два или три дня мы снимаем сезон. Это не так много, верно? Более того, вот у меня сейчас такая… лайт-версия пресс-тура, я участвую не во всем. Но еще у нас сейчас должен начаться тур по городам — в России — потому что, опять же, из-за меня в прошлом году его отменили, и нам не хотелось бы отменять концерты на такой… долгий срок… И мы вполне смогли составить расписание, как видите. Даже вот выделил время поговорить с вами, — Арс снова белозубо улыбается.

— А что насчет отечественных картин? Уже появились новые роли, приглашения на съемки?

Арс задумчиво мычит, стараясь не вспоминать очевидное и рифмующееся о российском кино.

— Приглашения на роли? Но ведь Даунтаун — вы извините, что я так и говорю без перевода — еще даже не появился в сети, мы видели только трейлер, а от меня там, — Арсений снова смеется, — край уха да рука. Откуда вам знать, может, я так плохо сыграл, что моего персонажа вырезали? Зачем тогда другим режиссерам меня приглашать? Надо… дождаться выхода всего сезона.

Арс лукавит — один из его поцелуев в трейлере было видно прекрасно. Судя по разгорающемуся огоньку в глазах журналистки, от этого вопроса отбиваться будет куда сложнее.

*

Его телефон, стоит отключить беззвучный режим, превращается в вибратор — в одном Инстаграме льются сотни сообщений, в половине из которых благодарности и хвалебные оды, а во второй — искренне гомофобные пожелания скорейшей смерти от члена в жопе (или как-то так).

Еще больше просто откровенно хуевых шуток исключительно с голубым отливом и разнообразного бреда, который, очевидно, по задумке должен быть забавным.

Арс блокирует комментарии под фотографиями в Инстаграме и прекращает просматривать директ даже изредка. Он всерьез боится того, что начнется после выхода самого сериала, но не сказать, чтобы у него был путь назад. Таким отчаянно смелым Арсений не был никогда — или никогда с того самого момента, как ему было восемь и он честно признался родителям, что двойку получил за осознанно не подготовленное домашнее задание.

С тех пор прошло тридцать лет — уже нужно было что-то предпринимать.

*

— Ну и сколько ты от меня бегать будешь? — Антон вваливается в его номер, и шанса убежать больше нет. Надо было соглашаться на спаренную комнату с Сережей — тот быстро бы выставил незваного гостя. Но нет, билеты на концерты продавались с рекордным ажиотажем, и они расслабились, расселившись все по отдельным дорогущим номерам — вот, Арсений, пожинай плоды роскошной жизни.

— С чего ты взял, что я от тебя бегаю? — максимально безучастно интересуется Арсений, пожимая плечами. За окном густые весенние сумерки с сиреневым оттенком, и в щель микропроветривания все равно тянет свежий запах цветения и зелени. Романтика, блядь.

— Ты что, придурок что ли? — кроет его тупую отмазку Антон, не задумываясь.

Арсений слышит фантомный визг зала.

Это уже что-то психическое.

— Пива?

— Го.

Антон, как подкошенный, валится на диван перед телевизором. Арс шагает к минибару, перебирая бутылки. На экране мелькает какой-то очередной фильм Марвел, сверкая спецэффектами. Периодически сыплются донельзя пафосные фразы вперемешку с шутками. Антон тяжело набирает в легкие воздух и выключает. Арсений, оглянувшись вполоборота, скользит взглядом по его встрепанным русым волосам и неаккуратной щетине на щеках.

— Ты посмотрел? — негромко спрашивает Арс, протягивая открытую бутылку и глядя на него сверху вниз. Антон жует губы, принимая ее за горлышко — его пальцы размазывают влагу по запотевшему коричневому стеклу.

— Мне две серии осталось. Дима досмотрел, вроде.

Антон чешет бровь и делает глоток из бутылки.

— И как тебе?

— Эмм, ну. Круто, — Антон кивает, оставляя совершенно непонятным, что именно его смущает — не понравившийся сюжет, низкое качество актерской игры Арса или главные темы, поднимающиеся в проекте. — Правда, круто. Очень качественно.

Арсений ненавидит эту неловкость и странное натянутое ощущение в воздухе, будто им больше не о чем разговаривать. Он буквально слышит электричество в комнате и думает о чем угодно — например, о том, что с выключенным светом им сидеть было бы гораздо проще. В темноте всегда проще.

Пиво горчит на корне языка. Не хватает закуски вроде сыра косичкой или фисташек.

— Арс, ты же знаешь, что мы все гордимся жутко, что ты это сделал? — Антон поворачивает к нему голову. — Ты что-то нервный весь, как не в себе, даже на концертах дерганый. Че ты психуешь-то? Это же правда, ну, пиздец круто, я включаю британский сериал на ноуте, а там такой Арсений сидит. Я хуею.

Арсений недоверчиво, но благодарно улыбается, глотая из бутылки.

— Спасибо.

Антон кивает и стучит пальцами по подлокотнику, глядя отсутствующим взглядом в черный экран телевизора. Арсений качает головой.

— А ты че вообще пришел-то?

— Я? — Антон поднимает бровь, не то кося под дурачка, не то действительно слегка выпав из реальности. — Ам, точно. Да на самом деле просто… нас заебало, что ты нас избегаешь. Дима с Оксаной сказали, что надо мне идти, а то Сереже похуй.

— И ты их вот так сдал? — Арсений смеется.

— А че мне? — хмыкает Антон и как-то слегка двусмысленно крутит пальцами горло бутылки. Возможно, у Арса просто недотрах, объединившись с расшатанными нервами, продолжает сворачивать мозги все сильнее вбок и влево. Никто не удивится, в целом. — Ну честно, мне до пизды, кого ты там играешь и какая у тебя роль, Арс. Я же нормально отношусь, правда. Снято здорово. Сюжет интересный. Я, кстати, — он коротко смеется и продолжает более оживленно, — я охуел, когда включил, потому что, бля, ты постоянно говорил, что у тебя там роль не особенно большая, ну я и не ждал ничего, а тут ты в первой, сука, сцене в баре такой пафосно мрачный бухло заказываешь — я выпал.

— А дальше, надо полагать, выпал еще сильнее? — хмыкает Арс, глотая еще пива, чтобы как-то себя занять. Антон неоднозначно дергает уголком губ, издавая странный смешок.

— Ну, че сказать, — он снова чешет бровь. — Спасибо, подрочил.

Антон ржет, Арсений посмеивается, не акцентируя внимание на покрасневших кончиках оттопыренных ушей Шастуна. В конце концов, у самого Арса все лицо порозовело, меняя свой оттенок на пару тонов — Антон же этого не замечает.

— А че он, круто сосется? — ни к селу ни к городу спрашивает Антон, старательно изображая будничный тон. — Эндрю Скотт твой?

— А что, ревнуешь?

Антон толкает его в плечо. Арсений резко и сердито шикает на него, едва не пролив пиво на золотистую обшивку дивана.

— Иди ты на хуй, Арс, ну на хуй.

— Знаешь, — Арс дергает подбородком, сжимая губы, чтобы снова не начать ржать, — это только мое дело, по каким хуям я хожу и когда я это делаю.

Антон давит смешок. Его лицо собирается складками, как у шарпея.

— Ну, а правда? Как он? Хорош?

Арсений переводит взгляд на его лицо, выдерживая зрительный контакт глаза в глаза, и через пару мгновений молча кивает.

— Че, рил? — на лице и в глазах Антона мешается столько эмоций — от любопытства и даже восторга до досады и желчи — что, кажется, его сейчас разорвет.

— Нет, наебываю тебя — так страдал, пока снимался!

— Да просто интересно же, — Антон качает головой и снова пьет пиво. — Пиздец. Ты. И Мориарти. Ты и чувак из Шерлока. Сюрреализм тот еще.

— О, ты выучил новое слово? Пришел похвастаться?

— Я ща допью и уебу тебя этой бутылкой.

— Жду с нетерпением.

Антон качает головой с тенью насмешливого осуждения. Они снова молчат довольно долго — Арсений думает о том, что стоит дотянуться до пульта и включить фильм обратно. Антон прищелкивает языком.

— Ты круто сыграл во второй серии. Не знал, что ты умеешь.

— Это был комплимент такой? — уточняет Арс.

— Ты заебал вести себя как… какая-то желчная принцесса, ну честно. Я сказал, что ты очень круто сыграл — я… прочувствовал. Это было даже тяжело.

— Это была тяжелая сцена, — Арсений пожимает плечом и немного хмуро смотрит в ковер. — Она, кстати, другая в сценарии была. Я, когда тело опознавал, должен был кивнуть и молча уйти. Без… Истерики. Импровизация, блядь.

— Я бы не назвал это истерикой, — Антон чуть качает головой, с задумчивым выражением в глазах. — Хз. Я поверил, что было бы так. Типа… Не все люди могут так себя контролировать полностью. А учитывая то, ну, как эта история раскрывается — пиздец, я сочувствовал. Досмотрю сегодня, наверное.

— Окей.

— Хочешь, я—

Антон начинает, но почему-то стушевывается, а Арсению не хватает смелости подхватить странный неясный порыв и поддержать это настроение.

Арсений смотрит на сконфуженное лицо Антона расслабленным голубым взглядом. В груди почти спокойно — и рядом не стоит с теми эмоциями лет пять назад, когда они все еще притирались друг к другу и старательно отрицали все неестественное, что просыпалось в голове. (Арс не понимает, почему думает о себе во множественном числе.)

Арсений не знает, как описать эту остывшую, но какую-то мягкую нежность, которая нет-нет да просыпается всполохами тепла в мокрой черной золе. Он хочет устало откинуться назад и положить щеку на уже не такое костлявое, как раньше, плечо Антона. Он хочет закрыть глаза и плыть по течению.

— Пойдешь? — спокойно спрашивает Арс вместо всего этого.

Антон кивает, глядя себе под нос, ставит пустую бутылку на тумбочку и, опираясь руками в диван, неторопливо встает. Арс тоже поднимается, чтобы проводить его до двери.

«Мне кажется, я нихуя лучше не сделал», — мелькает где-то в устало-обеспокоенных глазах Антона, когда он смотрит на Попова в дверях. Арсений с ним так же бессловно не соглашается и тоже молчит, коротко улыбаясь глазами.

— Бывай, — бормочет Арс.

— Угу, — согласно мычит Антон. — Досмотрю пойду, наверно. Да.

У Арсения в голове что-то наконец со щелчком смещается окончательно, когда он смотрит в спину уходящего по коридору гостиницы Антона.

— Кстати, — говорит он ему вслед негромко, — Эндрю не только целуется круто. Ну так, к сведению.

— В смысле?

Арсений удовлетворенно с секунду рассматривает расширенные настороженные глаза обернувшегося на эту фразу Шастуна и дергает губами.

— Я спал с ним. В смысле, по-настоящему. Если тебе интересно. Спокойной ночи.

Дверь бесконечно драматично закрывается под его рукой с мягким щелчком и стуком. Арсений собой даже гордится.

***

Все шло по пизде.

Он уже видел нетерпение и разочарование в глазах режиссера, но не фальшивить никак не выходило. Арс психовал и вместо того, чтобы быть другим человеком, не слишком уверенно и недостаточно искренне его изображал. Дубль за дублем шли впустую — он знал, что провалился, и что его заменят.

Попытка не пытка, верно?

Ему повезло на кастинге, он поймал нужную волну, он подходил по типажу — снимали как-никак по книге, не особенно известной в России, но здесь разлетевшейся по полкам магазинов за несколько месяцев. Им нужен был брюнет с голубыми глазами, и они настаивали на актере из России; им нужен был человек, который согласится играть гея и согласится на достаточное число откровенных сцен; им нужен был человек с хорошей физической подготовкой, чтобы играть танцора, и, более того, режиссер настаивал на том, чтобы актер сам был геем.

Вроде как, чтобы глубже понимал проблему.

Арс понимал — но сделать ничего с этим не мог. Уровень съемок, несравнимый ни с чем до этого, потрясал его нервы и выводил из себя, пугая до дрожи в конечностях. Он плеснул себе воды на лицо, и устало выдохнул, пялясь в зеркало. Вот сейчас он был похож на драматического героя из какого-то фильма.

В дверь трейлера раздался стук. Арсений вздохнул еще раз и крикнул «Come in» с зубодробительным русским акцентом — впрочем, того требовала роль. Хоть с каким-то ее аспектом он справлялся.

— Hi.

Тело все само собой подобралось, когда дверь открылась и внутрь расслабленно и слишком дружески-панибратски зашел Эндрю с бутылкой виски, оглядываясь по сторонам и не то приглаживая, не то еще сильнее ероша взлохмаченные темные волосы. Арс напрягся и шагнул вперед, тут же себя тормозя — Скотт фыркнул, глядя на его метания.

— Тебе определенно нужно расслабиться, чувак, — пробормотал британец по-английски слегка невнятно. Его голос был глубоким и куда ниже, чем Арсений ожидал, когда впервые его увидел — впрочем, все, что он смотрел на тот момент, это Шерлока в русской озвучке.

С тех пор ему пришлось куда больше узнать о фильмографии Эндрю и о самом Эндрю, и, в целом, он совсем не был против.

— Может и так, — нервно усмехнулся Арсений, также разговаривая с ним на своем ломаном, но уже привычном английском. — Сядешь?

— Ага, — тот невнимательно качнул головой, падая в кресло. Арс опустился диван и снова выдохнул, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

— Слушай, я знаю, что я все порчу — я… — заговорил он ломано и поспешно, но Скотт сморщился и махнул рукой, призывая замолчать.

— Тш, — шикнул он. — Все проебываются по полной в первый день, парень, не психуй, ок?

— И я проебался _по полной_ сегодня? — Арс криво приподнял уголок губ вверх.

— А то, — фыркнул Эндрю и как будто только заметил бутылку виски в собственной руке. — Стаканы?

— Да, секунду, — Арс подорвался на ноги, ища в своем бардаке что-то кроме грязных тарелок и чашек. Стакан он нашел только один, и случайно вспомнил, что второй разбил — Арс раздраженно зашипел на самого себя и подхватил случайную кружку. — Я буду из кружки, — пробормотал он Скотту, пока тот открывал бутылку и, усмехаясь Арсению, щедро плеснул жидкость в емкости.

Ирландец, черт его возьми.

Они странно чокнулись и отпили, синхронно поморщившись.

— Твое имя — блядская катастрофа, — неожиданно заржал Эндрю, сжимая переносицу указательным и большим пальцами. Арс неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Нет, мужик, в смысле — Arse — really?

Арсений засмеялся, понимающе кивая — он столкнулся с этой проблемой в первые дни, а потом приловчился представляться только полным именем.

— В русском это звучит куда лучше. В латыни — вообще замечательно, знаешь?

— Я, блядь, не сомневаюсь, — он снова взъерошил свои взъерошенные волосы и долго выдохнул, раздувая щеки. — Я имею в виду, я надеюсь. Fuck.

Британец снова засмеялся.

— Все нормально? — на всякий случай спросил Арсений. Скотт наклонил голову, смеривая его мутновато-странным взглядом.

— У нас нет коннекта, чувак. Мы весь день корчились тут на площадке, пытаясь выдавить из себя влечение и страсть, но это не отменяет того, что коннекта нет — и Джим сказал мне, что выебет меня, если мы это не решим.

— Да, звучит паршиво, — согласился Арс и снова хлебнул виски из дебильной кружки. — Но слушай, на тесте химии все ведь было нормально—

— А я и не говорю, что у нас какие-то беды с химией, химии хоть вычерпывай, — Эндрю помотал головой. — Тут дело в другом. Коннекта нет, понимаешь? Ты будто меня боишься. Меня и всю эту ебаную площадку. А сценах, которые мы терзаем тут, ты еще не знаешь, что я коп — ты должен смотреть на меня сначала как на раздражитель, потом как на просто возможность расслабиться, но типа с искрой между нами… Понимаешь же?

— Я услышал это и от Джима, — фыркнул Арс. — Нет, знаешь, прости. Я, наверное, просто не тяну — я учился на актера, правда, но так долго был просто комиком, что, видимо, не справлюсь.

— Шекспира знаешь? — вдруг оборвал его Эндрю.

— Конечно, — непонимающе моргнул Арс.

— «Весь мир театр.»

— А люди в нем актеры — я не понимаю, при чем тут—

— Ты красивый, но тупой, — прямо заявил Эндрю с усталой усмешкой. — Ты тут пытаешься вспоминать какие-то уроки столетней давности, трясешься как осиновый лист, думаешь о дерьме каком-то — просто… не делай этого! Они включают камеру, и ты больше не Арсений, ты чертов Майкл—

— Михаил.

— Я не ебу, как ты это говоришь, извини — не суть — ты этот грустный русский, которого наебал его парень. Ты пока не знаешь, что он уже мертв, все пока предельно просто: тебя бросили, и к тебе подкатывает красавчик, окей? Одна задача за раз.

— Окей, — неуверенно согласился Арсений. Он повторял себе то же самое раз за разом, но это не слишком-то помогало. Эндрю сморщился, покачал головой и допил свой виски.

— Нет, — заявил он резко. — Кто такой этот русский?

— Михаил?

— Он это ты, чувак, понимаешь? Вот и все. Тебе просто надо найти в себе этого человека. Вроде это не должно быть так сложно, я… — он снова щедро плеснул себе из бутылки. — Ты же на самом деле гей, верно?

— Эмм, — Арсений поджал губы. — Man-leaning bi, это так называется?

— Неважно.

— Тогда, наверное, да? Но ты и так это знаешь, меня бы иначе не взяли на роль, им же нужен был гей…

— Правда? — безразлично взглянул на него Скотт. — Не знал. Мне позвонил агент, сказали, что от меня очень хотят, чтобы я сыграл, без понятия, как кастинг был устроен. Ладно. По тебе в любом случае видно.

Арсений почти обиделся, но кивнул.

— Окей.

Эндрю глубоко вздохнул и допил второй стакан. Арс грустно посмотрел на свою кружку. Желтая лампочка электрически подмигнула им.

— Проблема не во мне же? — устало спросил Скотт. — Я привлекателен для тебя?

— Я—

— Чувак, да или нет.

— Да.

— Одной проблемой меньше.

Скотт снова вздохнул, посмотрел по сторонам и тяжело пересел к нему на диван, плюхаясь на затертые потвердевшие подушки и расслабленно заглядывая в глаза Попова.

Арсений напрягся.

— Видишь? — негромко спросил Эндрю. — Опять. Ты думаешь, я кусаюсь?

— А ты думаешь, я красивый? — довольно смело парировал Арсений и удивленно посмотрел на кружку, делая еще глоток — кажется, ему это помогало. Скотт рассмеялся.

— Да, ты ничего.

— Знаешь, думал, что все шутки про «попрактиковаться» — это всегда просто шутки, что актеры этого не делают, — заметил Арс, откидываясь на спинку и поворачивая голову на бок — он оказался лицом к лицу с Эндрю. Что-то между ними загустело, и Арсений прерывисто выдохнул, думая о сюрреалистичности происходящего.

_Наверное, просто сон_ — мелькнуло в его голове и тело вдруг в ответ на эту мысль расслабилось. Просто сон — и никаких нервов.

— Нам все равно с тобой придется много сосаться, — Эндрю дернул плечом. — Тебе делать это первый раз на камеру будет правда сложнее. Так, может, увидишь меня как человека, а не ебучую картинку с экрана.

Арсений автоматически облизнул губы и снова потянулся к кружке.

— Что, никогда не целовался с коллегой? — фыркнул Скотт. Арс поперхнулся, чувствуя мурашки вдоль лопаток. Эндрю чуть приподнялся на локте, отталкиваясь от спинки дивана. — Погоди, что? Правда?

В его глазах впервые за весь вечер загорелся искренний неподдельный интерес. Арсений кинул на него короткий взгляд и в два глотка прикончил все, что было в его блядской кружке, а потом потянулся за еще далеко не пустой бутылкой.

— Ты в _России_ мутил с коллегой? — откровенно забавляясь и искренне изумляясь, переспросил Эндрю снова. — Не слишком ли высокая концентрация гомосексуальности на квадратный метр? Как вас не закрыли с вашими законами?

Арсений дернул плечом.

— Как бы теперь не закрыли из-за меня.

— Оу, я очень сочувствую, чувак.

— Да ничего, правда, — в голове расползалась блаженная мутная пелена, и все становилось на удивление простым. — Это и не то, чтобы мы «мутили». Он вообще не гей даже.

— Ага, — фыркнул Эндрю.

— Ну, есть… склонность, может. Но у него все нормально с девушкой сейчас, а я вот уже забил. Вообще не ебу, — Арсений потер виски пальцами, глядя куда-то вниз, но мысль уже пошла, а язык был легкий и свободный от крепкого виски — даже английский поддавался ему абсолютно непринужденно, и задумываться, вспоминая слова, почти не приходилось. — Да это я запал на него первым, а он сильно моложе меня, и ему интересно было. Ты знаешь, — Арс улыбнулся, опуская голову вниз, — он еще выше меня, худой, глаза зеленые. Эмоции… очень яркие. Он весь яркий. То, как он улыбается или смеется, или его дурацкая одежда, огромные кроссовки, украшения на руках, много всего этого — таких деталей. Как будто раскрашивает все вокруг. Я же еще женат был, на женщине, у меня дочь есть, я ее почти не вижу сейчас. Я тогда почти все проебал из-за него и из-за себя тоже, и это шоу для меня было всем, что оставалось… Но сейчас такая возможность, и я продолжаю… проебывать. Блядь.

Он глотнул из бутылки и добавил уже чисто по-русски:

— Блядь.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — прокомментировал Эндрю русский мат, игнорируя всю историю выше. — Bl’at’.

— Мне тоже. Слушай — я не знаю, зачем я это рассказываю. У меня… с Антоном и не было ничего серьезного. Ну мы… Мы не торопились тогда особо, а потом прекратили. Это было сложно и не стоило того. Целовались несколько раз, да. Ну и… There were… a few hand jobs… Maybe a blowjob. Yeah.

Арс замолчал, прокручивая бутылку в руках. Эндрю зашевелился рядом, но Арсений на него упрямо не смотрел.

— Думай о нем, — просто сказал он. Арс понял, что речь снова о съемках.

— Не сработает.

— Нет, я не имею в виду со мной, со мной думай обо мне, большего не понадобится. Когда будешь играть драму о своем бывшем. Думай о нем. Представь, что все это случилось с ним.

Арсений сморщился, ощущая ледяной холодок на внутренностях.

— Парень, который бросил меня, и которого потом застрелили?

— Да.

— Нет.

Арс нахмурился, не в силах объяснить. Эндрю недовольно вздохнул.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя учить, но подумай об этом — и помни, что это и должно быть очень сложно. Тебе все равно придется пережить все эти эмоции. Ты сдохнуть должен на этой площадке, тебя трясти должно, даже уже когда скажут «снято», понимаешь? Это всегда сложно, но из-за этого парня… Может быть, ты поймешь, что и как чувствовать. У тебя был этот опыт, когда ты боишься своих чувств. Используй его, а не прячь. А сейчас… — Он вдруг требовательно вырвал бутылку из пальцев Арсения и поставил ее на шаткий стол рядом к кружке и стакану, а потом подтянулся ближе. — Иди сюда.

— Практиковаться? — усмехнулся Арсений. Эндрю качнул головой и шевельнул плечом, довольно порывисто запуская пальцы в волосы Арса.

Арс не знал, сколько в происходящем было актерской игры для самого Скотта. Он подался навстречу, сталкиваясь с ним губами. Их обоих слегка вело от алкоголя, но Попова куда сильнее — что этому ирландцу будет от пары стаканов? — и руки путались в чужой одежде. На чужом языке привкус виски был еще явственней. В голове было мутно, на губах — влажно и тепло.

Они упали на диван, Арсений спиной вперед, и Эндрю оказался лежать практически на нем — Арс пришел в себя, только когда почувствовал, как тот вжикает молнией его ширинки.

— Ты уверен, что нам нужно… столько практики?

— А тебе не нравится? — Эндрю поднял на него лохматую голову. Его глаза были абсолютно черными в полумраке, а кожа горячей — он был удивительно не похож на всех, с кем Арс был раньше. Арсению нравилось.

Это было просто, уверенно и умело — Арс чувствовал горячие губы на своей шее и ключицах, зарываясь пальцами в чужие темные волосы, и хрипло отзывчиво стонал, податливо выгибаясь и раздвигая ноги. Скотт скользнул большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Арсений прикрыл глаза, помогая стянуть с себя футболку и чувствуя, как ловкие руки дергают его штаны вниз. Ему нравилось.

*

______________

Прим. автора:

*Arse = ass (британский вариант vs американский) — жопа.

*Blowjob — минет.

*Handjob — стимуляция руками? не уверена, что есть русский аналог, поэтому вставила английский вариант.

Man-leaning bi — бисексуал, чаще предпочитающий мужчин

_____________

***

— Окей, Арс, — Стас трет лицо руками и вздыхает. Редкие черные волосы стоят почти дыбом на залысинах.

— М? — отзывается Арсений мрачно.

— Так, давай так, — просто говорит Шеминов, глядя ему в глаза. — Я искренне рад за тебя, мы все правда очень рады. Это совсем новый уровень, это твоя мечта, повод для гордости.

— Но?

— Но если ты действительно пока остаешься в Импровизации, давай договоримся, — предсказуемо продолжает Стас. — Давай… Мм… Я имею в виду, ты все еще помнишь, что мы в России, да? И тут все еще действует, может, не самые логичные законы, но все-таки законы. Я— Я не хочу знать, что на самом деле происходит у тебя в личной жизни, или как там на тебя повлияли эти съемки, или…

— Съемки ни при чем.

— Неважно. Арс, давай только без резких заявлений у журналистов, окей? Ничего сильно шокирующего публику и, ради бога, ничего политического.

— И не собирался, — спокойно говорит Арс, ощущая внутри какое-то совершенно детское желание теперь сделать все наперекосяк — сделать то, что тебе велели не делать.

— Хорошо, — Стас выглядит действительно облегченно. — Хорошо. Просто… У нас и так есть риск, что на шоу влепят ограничение 18+, а не 16, а это значит, что нас передвинут по времени — а это потеря просмотров. Если, блядь, нас начнут показывать после «Дома 2», нас можно закрывать. Ты с одной стороны звезда, а с другой… Не ввязывайся в скандалы, ладно? Пожалуйста. Когда будут спрашивать на интервью теперь, после официального выхода, просто говори… Говори стандартную чепуху — говори, что ты в этой роли почувствовал вызов для себя, как для актера, что это был интересный опыт, западный взгляд, возможность… поработать с классными актерами и режиссером, я не знаю. Что угодно. Без политики. Без заявлений.

— Стас, я понял.

— Хорошо. Но—

Стас похож на всполошенную маму-утку с взъерошенными перьями, подсевшую на кофеин. У Арсения от длительного стресса в голове, наверное, сработали какие-то защитные реакции, и ему похуй — откровенно, прямо, без вопросов. В голове кристальное спокойствие и тишина.

— Я не буду говорить, что я гей. Я не буду говорить, что репрезентация важна, я не буду говорить, что в России много геев, которым гомофобия мешает жить, я не буду говорить, что это нормально, я не буду говорить то, что я думаю — и то, как поменялось мое мировоззрение за последние пять лет.

Стас выглядит напряженно, но не слишком удивленно. Он долго смотрит Арсению в глаза, не зная, как реагировать на это леденящее спокойствие.

— Отлично. Рад, что мы к этому пришли.

*

Арсений всегда был уверен, что если кто из их четверки и попадет к Урганту, то это будет Антон. В самых отдаленных и невозможных, но ласкающих воображение мечтах он представлял, что они придут туда вчетвером.

Он никогда не думал, что станет первым.

Ваня действительно приятный парень — к удивлению Арсения, он посмотрел их сериал и остался вполне доволен, рассуждая о каких-то сюжетных поворотах с интеллектуальным юмором. Арсений им всегда восхищался, и его мир в свете софитов окрашивается всеми цветами радуги — во всех смыслах выражения — и выглядит так неестественно похоже на несбыточные мечты.

Здесь же Арс впервые со времени съемок серий видит Эндрю — тот единственный прилетает из каста, и только поэтому Арсения зовут с ним вместе (Скотт был и у Грэма Нортона, и в ряде других известных иностранных вечерних шоу, но это единственное, где присутствует и Арсений.)

— Hi, bud, — улыбается Эндрю, когда Арс заходит в его гримерку. Он стоит у зеркала, недовольно терзая воротник рубашки. — Знаешь, о тебе спрашивали на куче интервью. Тебя даже хотели вызвать в середине пресс-тура, но твой менеджер сказал, что у тебя и тут дел по горло.

— Все еще сложно поверить, что все это не сон, — хмыкает Арсений, приваливаясь к стене. — Знаешь, я бы пригласил к себе, но сам живу у друга. Я… не из Москвы. Все еще.

— Ты… Из Санкт-Петербурга, верно? — Эндрю кидает на него короткий взгляд и возвращается к собственному отражению, недовольно выдыхая. — О, нахуй это.

Он развязывает галстук нервными движениями и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу. Арсений усмехается.

— Ага.

— Я помню, ты упоминал. Слушай, в Петербурге Комик-кон через три дня, меня приглашали. Я подумал — смысл мне мотаться туда-сюда? И… Бля, слушай, а что, можно было надеть футболку?

Арсений опускает глаза на свою новую футболку от uberiteribu, надетую под пиджак, и довольно скалится. Она в тему сериала и выглядит очень стильно — на скромный взгляд самого Арсения.

— У меня есть с собой еще одна такая, могу подарить, — говорит он полушутливо.

— Только не говори мне, что это этот твой бренд, — с тихим стоном фыркает Эндрю и снова недовольно рассматривает свой образ. — Да и мне велика будет. Хотя твои фанаты были бы в восторге, наверное. Ты знаешь, что твои русские уже просвещают наших? Чуть ли не фанфикшн переводят. Ууу, это сильно бомбануло. Нас шипперят.

— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, — замечает Арсений.

— Солнце, я целовался с Бенедиктом, — фыркает Скотт, — я пережил все это уже, мне как-то вообще похуй.

— Еще немного, и я буду ревновать, — шутит Арс.

В помещении довольно тесно и душно, но Арсений, повинуясь очередному тупому порыву и глупому желанию ходить по грани — очевидно, кризис среднего возраста творит с ним, что захочет — прикрывает дверь. Он смотрит на часы. Двадцать минут до съемок куска в закулисье. В целом можно и успеть.

— Как дела с твоим… Антоном, кстати? — невнимательно уточняет Скотт. Арсений чуть-чуть хмурится.

— Нормально, — отвечает он автоматически и понимает, что это нихера не проясняет. — Никак.

— И тебя это устраивает?

— Я… привык.

Эндрю понимающе кивает. Между ними повисает неловкое молчание.

— Так… — замечает Арсений. — Поживешь у меня в Петербурге?

— Ты приглашаешь?

— Да.

— Тогда да, — улыбается Эндрю. Потом по его лицу мелькает тень. — Чувак, это ведь не станет слишком серьезным? Я не хотел втягивать тебя в…

— Я просто хочу потрахаться, — честно выдыхает Арсений. Ирландец поднимает брови на это высказывание и скашивает глаза на часы.

— Ну… у нас все еще есть семнадцать минут.

Арсений шагает вперед, быстро и смазано целует его губы и опускается на колени. Эндрю не возражает.

*

Ассистент стучит в дверь и открывает ее до того, как Арсений успевает подняться на ноги — он сидел на полу, мало заботясь о состоянии брюк — и слава богам, они успели застегнуть ширинки. Оба актера были довольно сильно взъерошены, и рубашка Эндрю оказалась заправленной только наполовину, но парень, заглянувший к ним, не сказал ни слова об этом. Он вообще не выглядел смущенным или шокированным — только забегавшимся и чуточку усталым.

— Практически все готово, можно начинать, — пробормотал он по-английски и только потом взглянул на них чуть внимательнее. — Я могу пригласить гримеров повторно и передать просьбу отложить съемку, если вы пожелаете.

— Эмм… мы… мм, — мнется Эндрю. — Да, отложите. Я… Я позову, если понадобится гример. Спасибо. Ага.

Арсений прячет красное лицо в рукаве и ржет. Дверь закрывается. Скотт выдыхает, раздувая щеки и упираясь левой рукой в бок, а потом снова кидает взгляд в зеркало напротив комнаты.

— Знаешь, похуй, — сдается он и тоже ржет. — Тащи свою футболку.

— Проебываться, так по полной, — хмыкает Арс по-русски, ловя флешбеки и все еще пряча лицо в руках.

— What?

— Нам нужно еще пару уроков по русскому мату, — отвечает Арсений, с трудом поднимаясь. — I’ve meant it was… a fuck up, but we’re gonna…keep fucking up.

— Oh, okay.

*

Арсений упрямо путается между английским и русским, отвечая на вопросы Ивана и поддерживая диалог с Эндрю, несмотря на то, что его предупредили, чтобы он говорил исключительно по-русски, а переводчик справится.

Он вскоре приходит к своему способу справляться с этой ситуацией — по-английски он исключительно матерится, по-русски говорит практически все остальное. Зал такое поведение одобряет и смеется вместе с Ургантом.

— Это же первое шоу, где я и Арсений сидим вместе, — замечает Эндрю. — Я имею в виду, куда нас позвали вдвоем. Там, в Британии, я либо один был, либо с Дэвидом, и вот наконец…

Эндрю посылает ему показушно-влюбленный взгляд. Арсений показушно-влюбленно вздыхает. Они сидят в одинаковых футболках под почти одинаковыми черными пиджаками, и это только усугубляет ситуацию. Арсений предвкушает фанфики, где Антон его злой и совсем не ценящий бывший, а Эндрю — новая настоящая любовь. Или фанфики про измену. Или фанфики, где все страдают, а в конце кто-нибудь умрет. У его фанатов странный способ развлечься и доставить себе удовольствие, но, как говорится, каждый дрочит на что хочет.

— А Арсений не ревнует тебя к Дэвиду? — интересуется Ургант, сдерживая смех.

— Очень ревную, — вскидывается Арс. Скотт смеется и хлопает его по колену. Ургант, кажется, только поддерживает их гейство — возможно, это просто душевность.

Уже чуть позже ему удается поговорить с Ваней один на один — он пытается извиниться за задержку перед съемками и пытается понять, как много тот знает — или о чем догадывается — но Ургант только добродушно над ним смеется.

— Не ты первый, не ты последний, — говорит он, хлопая Арсения по плечу. — Добро пожаловать в шоу-бизнес.

Может быть, не так уж все и плохо с гомофобией в России?

*

— Это че, тот педик, что ли?

На улице смеркается, и Арс, никого не трогая, курит невдалеке от гостиницы тонкие сигареты. Рядом с ним раскинулся куст сирени — ему нравится смотреть на бело-сиреневые грозди цветов в густой нежной зелени.

Ему не нравится смотреть на двух мутноватых мужиков с бутылками пива, пялящихся на него во все глаза.

— У меня дочь не затыкается о нем, — отвечает второй, чуть щурясь, а потом сплевывает на землю. — На концерт бабла выпросила. Да ладно, оставь, забей.

У Арсения по внутренностям проползает неприятная дрожь, а пальцы холодеют. «Игнорируй, игнорируй, игнорируй, » — просит логика.

— Эй, мужик, — зовет его первый. — Ты этот, что ли, с ТНТ? У Урганта еще был с этим американским пидором?

— Во-первых, — холодно отвечает Арсений, — он британец и весьма талантливый актер. Во-вторых, так обращаться не очень-то вежливо.

— Жизни меня еще учить будет, — бормочет мужик себе под нос. — Во нос задрал.

— Слушай, я его сфотаю, дочь в восторге будет, — заявляет второй, роясь по карманам в поисках телефона — как будто Арс не живой человек, а какой-то мерзкий, но оттого еще более интересный музейный экспонат. Как в Кунсткамере. Какой-нибудь заспиртованный младенец с заячьей губой.

Его щека чуть дергается в нервном тике от злости и отвращения.

— Молодой человек, уберите телефон, — просит он максимально сдержанно, сжимая кулак в кармане. Мыслить ясно становится труднее.

— Да че те, жалко что ли?

Арсений шагает вперед, хватая мужика с телефоном за запястье и вынуждая того опустить руку вниз — тот сопротивляется и встает в защитную позу.

— Я попросил убрать, — настаивает Попов, и в этот момент его на какие-то секунды оглушает прилетевший в скулу кулак от первого из доебавшихся до него индивидуумов.

В голове звенит, перед глазами слегка темнеет. Кость и вся правая половина лица вспыхивают болью. Арс отшатывается и слегка наклоняется, прижимая руку к скуле. Он слышит что-то вроде «он охуел что ли, у людей телефоны отбирать, говномес хренов», но мозг с трудом обрабатывает поступающую информацию.

Он выпрямляется и замахивается в ответ — соображать уже некогда. Драться Арс почти не умеет, поэтому продолжать нарываться очень глупо — вдвоем они его отделают так, что он не сможет выступать. Он бьет — или пытается ударить — первого в живот.

— Блядь, Арс, ты в порядке? — слышит он из-за спины слишком узнаваемый и близкий ему голос. — Воу! Бля! Да вы охуели, что ли? Ты, блядь, что возомнил?

Прежде, чем Арсений успевает что-то понять, Антон появляется из ниоткуда и бьет напавшего на него мужика в лицо — Арс откуда-то вспоминает, что Шастун сегодня нацепил больше колец, чем обычно в последнее время. Все происходит куда быстрее, чем он способен обрабатывать.

Они успевают обменяться еще парой ударов, и Антон сцепляется с одним из нападавших.

— А ну стоп! — отрезвляет женский голос из ниоткуда. — Вы что тут устроили?

Оксана, крошечная и злая, как свора голодных псов, выглядит так угрожающе, что все четверо отлетают друг от друга.

— Вы, — она указывает на Арса и Антона, — немедленно возвращаетесь в отель, и… Арс, что с твоим лицом! У тебя концерт завтра! А вас, — разворачивается она к весьма потрепанным индивидам, и те почему-то испуганно отшатываются против всякой логики, — нет в поле моего зрения через тридцать секунд, иначе я вызываю полицию и на вас заводят дело.

— Да этот ваш… Этот первый начал!

— Даже если это правда — вы хотите проверить, кому поверят больше? — щурится Оксана. — Хорошо.

Она достает телефон и быстро набирает что-то в экране, прикладывая телефон к уху. Ее глаза мечут искры. Арсений бы подумал, что обожает ее, но все, что происходит в его голове — это звон, обида и ярость.

— Ну нахуй, — бормочет второй. Они смываются быстрее, чем за десять секунд. Антон рядом тяжело дышит. Лицо Арсения ноет. Оксана отнимает телефон от уха и хмурится еще сильнее, глядя на них, как на школьников, пойманных за разрисовыванием стен туалета.

— Почему я вас все еще вижу? Быстро в отель.

Несколько мгновений спустя она кричит им в спину:

— Арс, завтра с утра пойдешь со мной за тоналкой — того, что осталось, не хватит замазать тебе твой синяк.

*

Антон ожидаемо идет с ним до номера и молча заходит следом, и не думая о том, чтобы вернуться в свой. Арс оглядывается на него, трет скулу и садится на кровать, скидывая с плеч ветровку на стул и не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы включить свет. В темноте все должно быть проще?

Антон опускается в кресло напротив — ближе, чем мог, и ближе, чем должен. Арсений расслабленно рассматривает его лицо, наслаждаясь сизо-голубым вечерним полумраком в комнате. Глаза напротив кажутся темнее, чем они есть. Антон нервничает: кусает губы и вертит кольца.

— Зачем ты полез-то? — мягко спрашивает Арс.

— А что, я мог не? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Антон, дергая плечом. На нем красная толстовка, и Арсений хочет ее снять.

— Мог, конечно, — Арс на мгновение прикусывает щеку с внутренней стороны. — Тем более, твое колено. Что ты там делал вообще?

— Курил, — бормочет Антон. — Че еще.

— А почему сразу не подошел?

Антон долго смотрит на него. Они давно не разговаривали так, как болтали друг с другом раньше — Арсений сам, наверное, возвел эту стену, оберегая себя от возможного неодобрения или непонимания. Мнение Антона все еще было пиздец как важно — важнее всех фанатов, всех критиков, всего чертового Интернета.

— Не знаю. Думал, — в конце концов говорит Антон, как будто это что-то объясняет.

Арс почти уверен, что Антон сейчас наконец не выдержит и спросит про Эндрю — сейчас, когда он посмотрел все шесть серий единственного сезона Downtown, когда видел выпуск «Вечернего Урганта», где они вдвоем сидели и откровенно флиртовали, веселясь. Он спросит из-за ревности или любопытства, попытается узнать, что Арс чувствовал, и почему так поступал — зачем, когда, сколько раз, каково ему было до, во время и после.

— И что придумал?

— Что хочу тебя снова поцеловать, — выдыхает Антон слишком просто. Внутренности Арсения ухают вниз. Пальцы леденеют, а ноги почти не ощущаются.

— А как же Ира? — спрашивает он, как идиот. Антон усмехается и качает головой, глядя почти жалостливо.

— Мы расстались три недели назад. Ты бы знал, если бы хотя бы разговаривал с нами по-нормальному. Мы же друзья, Арс.

— Да? А ты только что хотел меня поцеловать. С Позом ты тоже так дру…

— Так я могу?

Арсений затыкается.

И кивает.

Антон плавно приближается к нему и выдыхает через нос, кладя холодную ладонь на заднюю сторону шеи и затылок Арсения. Его губы все еще полные и немного обветренные, но он так много их кусал в последние пятнадцать минут, что кожа на них немного влажная и мягкая, не царапается. Они соприкасаются губами очень мягко — это едва можно считать настоящим поцелуем. Антон медленно ведет своей верхней губой по нижней Арсения.

Арсения просто ведет.

Арс двигается навстречу не резко, но чуть активнее, притягивая узкое тело к себе тренированными руками и приоткрывая рот, чтобы поцеловать его глубже. Антону неудобно — он полусогнутый, полуприсевший стоит между разведенных бедер сидящего на кровати Арсения — поэтому они плавно смещаются, и Арсений опускается на кровать спиной.

Антон целует его наливающийся синяк на скуле. Арс пытается прикинуть, как он выглядит — побитый, без замазанных мешков под глазами, с пробивающейся редкой щетиной. Не самая привлекательная картина.

Еще более длинная русая щетина на подбородке Антона колется до раздражения, но Арсению нравится в нем все.

Антон целует его лицо, его губы, линию челюсти — чуть более активно спускается к шее, выбивая из груди Арсения неровный вздох. Арсений задирает на нем толстовку и забирается руками под футболку, касаясь холодными пальцами голой теплой кожи. Антон реагирует всем телом.

Арс знал, что в темноте — или этом сумеречном полумраке — им будет проще.

Антон снова целует его губы, потом вздыхает — и вдруг устало опускается, пряча лицо в плече Арсения. Потом — скатывается чуть в сторону. Арс приподнимает голову и опускает глаза вниз, на ширинку джинсов Шастуна — у того стоит, поэтому Арсений снова роняет голову на покрывало и тоже плавно выдыхает.

Они некоторое время молчат.

— Чего ты испугался? — негромко интересуется Арсений. Антон пыхтит и возится рядом, и долго не может ответить.

Арсений предугадывает — тот не знает, как сказать, что он не может перестать думать о том, что видел. Антону теперь слишком сложно целовать Арса и тем более его трахать, потому что он видел его на экране и не может выкинуть картинку из головы — особенно когда знает, что она еще и правдива.

Ему должно быть попросту неприятно.

Антон снова вздыхает.

— Раньше было… проще. И сложнее, конечно, куда сложнее, потому что очень сложно трахаться, когда вы два гомофоба и запали друг на друга, но… Мы хотя бы были на одном уровне, понимаешь? Ты, конечно, был взрослее и опытнее, все такое, еще и павлин такой, я не знал, с какой стороны к тебе подойти сначала, но все равно мы были равноправными актерами одного шоу. Типа… — он трет глаза рукой и говорит негромко, но слова гулко отдаются у Арса в черепе. — Я сейчас себя ощущаю, как твой малолетний фанат, а мне уже тридцатник, и мы восемь лет знакомы — ты прикинь, я сейчас как ты, когда мы познакомились. И тут ты звезда. И это охуенно, Арс, я так рад, ты не подумай! Но… Бля, — он вздыхает, раздувая щеки, и неуклюже поднимается, садясь на кровати. — Ну кто я рядом с собой, когда ты сосался с чертовым Мориарти? Зачем я…

— Ты теперь что, ощущаешь себя недостойным меня? — неверяще спрашивает его Арсений, садясь рядом, и ему хочется одновременно рассмеяться от облегчения и выбить из головы Антона эту дурь.

— Ну… — мнется Антон. — Это тупо?

— Пиздец тупо, — соглашается Арсений. — У тебя резинка с собой есть?

— Ты серьезно?

Арс толкает его обеими руками, чтобы тот снова упал спиной на кровать, и одним слитым переносит через его бедра ногу, садясь сверху. Он порывисто наклоняется и целует Антона сам — так, как хочется, глубоко и мокро, сбивая дыхание.

— Шаст, — говорит он, — блядь. Ты, конечно… Восьмое чудо света.

*

— Что заставило вас выбрать эту роль? — спрашивает его журналистка. Они все такие оригинальные, что Арсений с закрытыми глазами угадывает каждый следующий вопрос.

Арсений как наизусть готовится повторить то, что говорил ему Стас — никаких заявлений, Арс, никакой политики. В окне жужжит муха. Арсений поправляет очки без диоптрий, потому что те как-то странно ощущаются на переносице.

Вопрос действительно глупый — не то чтобы у Арсения под окном толпились режиссеры, предлагая ему сценарии наперебой.

— Это интересная роль, — отвечает Арсений ровно. — А я давно хотел где-нибудь сняться. Здесь же был уровень… куда выше, чем я мог мечтать. А я подходил им по типажу — нужен был кто-то с темными волосами и голубыми глазами, и кто-то на самом деле русский — там же были целые вставки на русском, когда я, например, по телефону говорил. Режиссер в кои-то веки побеспокоился, чтобы и для русских это не звучало как тарабарщина из гугл-транслейта с жутким акцентом.

— Но все-таки, какой реакции вы ожидали, принимая предложение?

— Я сам вызвался пройти кастинг, — мягко поправляет ее Арсений. — И не то чтобы я чего-то… ждал. Я воспользовался возможностью.

— Вам было непросто? Вряд ли та ваша роль в клипе Little Big помогла вам подготовиться к такой глобальной… смене амплуа, — смеется девочка, и Арс вежливо смеется вместе с ней.

— Ну, свои сложности были. Но Эндрю — Эндрю Скотт, мой партнер на площадке — весьма мне помогал со всем справиться. Он замечательный человек, я очень рад, что познакомился с ним.

— А каким было… ваше отношение? К сюжету? К проблемам этого сериала? Вы были согласны с какими-то мыслями, или, может быть, против?

Арсению нужно вырулить максимально осторожно — но он так бесконечно устал, что его снова накрывает прозрачным спокойствием — он не может думать о том, что будет после. Никаких последствий — никаких переживаний.

— Я согласен, — заявляет Арсений. — Практически со всем. Этот сериал замечательно раскрывает темы гомофобии, трансофобии, расизма, даже феминизма, наверное — но гомофобия, конечно, на первом месте — и показывает, как… мм… непринятие людьми людей вызывает раскол в обществе, который приводит к необратимым последствиям. Это как… холодная гражданская война, и иногда она становится слишком опасной. На агрессию отвечают агрессией, на ненависть ненавистью. Речь постоянно идет о борьбе. Downtown говорит о том, что это должно остановиться, пока не стало поздно.

— А как это остановить?

— Если бы кто-то знал ответ, — хмыкает Арсений, — то все давно бы стало куда проще. Но, наверное… вопрос заключается и в политике государств и СМИ — большая часть населения очень зависимы от них. В России запрещена «пропаганда гомосексуализма», кажется? Ну разве можно запретить пропаганду чего-то… приемлемого? Люди уверены, что правы, что геи опасные извращенцы и все такое. Именно поэтому в нашей стране уровень гомофобии так высок, особенно среди… моего поколения и старше, и гораздо ниже в той же Европе или Америке. А в России… молодое поколение привычнее к Интернету, где они тоже в какой-то степени иногда учатся… терпимости.

— Звучит так, будто вы лично очень много думали над этим, — замечает журналистка. — Принимаете близко к сердцу?

— Приходится, — хмыкает Арсений. — За последние несколько лет я пришел к такой позиции, пусть и несколько тернистым путем.

— Так вы на стороне геев?

— Вот опять — вы звучите так, будто здесь есть война, а ее быть не должно.

— Но ведь она в какой-то степени существует?

— Тогда я против тех, кто ее начинает.

— Интересно, — улыбается журналистка. — Это хороший ответ.

— Спасибо.

— Вы когда-то сталкивались с жертвами гомофобии лично? У вас есть такие знакомые, может быть?

Арсений вздыхает.

— Я сам был гомофобом большую часть своей жизни, пока не пришел к тому, что люди должны принимать себя со своими ощущениями и влечениями — пока, конечно, эти влечения не могут кому-то навредить. Тогда это уже опасность для общества и психическое расстройство. Двое взрослых людей, которые хотят быть вместе по обоюдному желанию и согласию — это не болезнь. Поэтому… отвечая на ваш вопрос… Наверное, от собственной гомофобии страдал по большей части я сам.

— Прошу прощения? — она чуть не роняет ручку. У Арсения чуть дрожат руки, но назад пути уже нет. Он снова поправляет сползающие бесполезные очки, жалея, что решил их надеть. Муха долбится в окно. — Вы имеете в виду?..

— Я имел в виду, что я сам гей. Так что, возможно, роль была не настолько сложной.

*

Он не заходит в Интернет целый день, не трогает телефон и не выходит из дома.

*

Стас прислал ему гифку с фейспалмом. Такую же он скинул в общий чат импровизации, но ему никто не ответил.

*

Эндрю написал ему в WhatsApp, скидывая ссылку на новость-статью на английском (уже) языке и кучу аплодирующих ладошек-смайликов. Арсений стонет, осознавая, что все еще хуже, чем он думал.

_«поздравляю. х»_

_«мой камин-аут был не таким эффектным»_

_«это было драматично, но в твоем стиле. x»_

_«у тебя все ок?»_

Арсений трет вспотевшие ладони.

«I’m fine. Thanks. xxx» — печатает он.

Ответ приходит через пару часов.

_ «what about Anton?» _

«Everything’s fantastic ))»

_ «meaning?» _

«He’s with me. )»

_«congratulations, bud. ххх_ _ » _

*

Антон целует его в макушку и вздыхает.

— Пиздун ты, конечно, Арс. Ну спизданул, ну че теперь прячешься? Неси ответственность. Двадцать первый век, на костре не сожгут.

— Но работу я потеряю, наверное, — безучастно отвечает Арсений. — И жить станет пиздец сложно — я очень много раз слышал от открытых геев истории о том, как им присылали угрозы и пытались их выследить.

— У тебя такая фан-база, что грудью кинутся тебя защищать, — фыркает Антон.

— У нас, — поправляет Арсений.

— Ага.

*

Катя Варнава звонит ему раза четыре. На пятый он поднимает трубку. Его чуть не сносит звуковой волной.

— Ну ты, конечно, устроил, Арс! Я и не знала, что у тебя есть яйца.

— Почему люди так любят раздавать мне сомнительные комплименты?

— А ты себя в зеркало видел? — интересуется Катя. — Не, пиздец, ты слушай, тебе Сережа написал уже?

— Сережа?

— Лазарев, дебил.

— Лазарев не дебил! — кричит Антон с дивана, и Арс понимает, что динамик в телефоне надо бы приглушить.

— Заткни своего парня! — кричит в ответ Катя. Арсений стонет. У него начинает болеть голова.

— А что Лазарев?

— Он тебе в Инсте хотел написать.

— Я туда вообще еще не заходил, Кать, — честно отвечает Арсений. — Боюсь всего, что там свалится.

— Ну да, логично, — вздыхает Варнава. — Он в любом случае просил передать благодарность. И что это было невероятно смело и бла-бла-бла — я к нему присоединяюсь, кстати. Он завтра снимает видео, где он говорит в камеру о себе, вроде «вся правда от первого лица», закинет на ютуб на свежий канал.

— Говорит?

— Угадай, о чем.

— Да ну не, — Арсений не верит. — Зачем ему это? Он любимый артист эстрады, он не должен рисковать всем… те, кто знают, те знают, зачем всю страну оповещать?..

— Ты как будто сам себя не слушал, Арс, — вздыхает Катя. — Потому что это ему сейчас уже хорошо и просто, а куча людей просто не понимает и не хочет понимать. То, что сказал ты, было смело. Что скажет он — тоже. Может быть, кто-то услышит. Сережа умеет говорить. То, что ты начал… вызовет какую-то реакцию.

— Это звучит слишком громко.

— Привыкай. И спасибо. Еще раз.

Арсений, как оглушенный, вешает трубку.

*

За окном шумит дождь, и из распахнутого окна изредка доносятся мелкие капли — благо, плотная противомоскитная сетка частично перекрывает воде дорогу. Пахнет оттуда невероятно — растениями, сырым асфальтом и весенней сыростью – так, что кружится голова. Арсений лежит на диване, тыча в телефон. Телевизор что-то вещает об очередном падении курса рубля. Голова Антона лежит на нижней части его живота, а ноги не помещаются на диване.

— Арс?

— М?

— Может, в кино сходим?

— Там не идет ничего, — отвлеченно отговаривается Арсений.

— Ну на хуйню какую-нибудь.

— А смысл?

— Да просто. Или погуляем?

— Там дождь.

— А мы зонт возьмем.

— У нас на двоих из обуви около пятидесяти пар кроссовок и кед и больше нихуя — куда ты по лужам попрешься?

— Сам поперся бы.

— А с тобой нет.

Антон недовольно пыхтит и больно елозит подбородком по животу. Арсений поджимает губы, но никак не комментирует.

— Арс.

— Мм?

— Пошли на свидание, — бормочет Антон на каких-то удивительно низких интонациях. Арс вздыхает, отчего голова Антона на его животе плавно поднимается и опускается, откладывает телефон в сторону и просит у неба сил.

— Нас заметят, — хмуро отзывается Арс.

— Да похуй.

— Ты думаешь, что похуй, но тебе не должно быть похуй! — раздраженно отговаривается Арсений, потому что это снова тревожит болезненные точки. Антон тоже вздыхает, но каким-то неведомым науке образом не срывается в ответ, а трется щетиной о голую кожу живота Арсения под задравшейся домашней футболкой и целует где-то левее пупка.

— Почему?

— Потому что тебе станет сложно. Никто ничего не говорил конкретно о тебе. У тебя есть шанс этого всего избежать.

— Желтая пресса всегда что-то пишет, Арс, а шипперы всегда что-то кричат.

Антон выбирает слишком хитрый способ убеждения — засовывает руку под растянутую резинку домашних штанов Арса и сразу залезает и в трусы, сжимая пока мягкий член в руке. Арс резко вздыхает. Антон сползает ниже, грея влажным дыханием кожу на бедре Арсения прямо сквозь ткань.

— Сейчас все будет по-другому.

— Ты думаешь, если ты теперь официально гей, то тебе вообще нельзя общаться и появляться где-то с мужиками?

— Антон, — Арсений планировал сказать это очень твердо, но выходит хнычущий стон — руки Антона сдергивают его штаны вниз, а мягкие губы находятся в опасной близости от члена. В животе все скручивается и горячеет.

— Арсений.

— Ты не отвертишься, — с трудом выговаривает Арсений, — если нас заметят вместе.

— А ты не думал, что это должно быть моим решением? — Антон снимает с руки единственное кольцо. Арсения ведет. — Если нас заметят, то я скажу правду.

Арсений подается бедрами вверх, но Антон отстраняется.

— Пошли на свидание, — снова повторяет Шастун.

— Какую правду ты им скажешь?

— Что я, наверное, бисексуал, — Антон своим бесподобным длинным языком лижет его член по всей длине, и Арса подбрасывает. — Что я влюбился в мужчину, — он оставляет влажный поцелуй на головке. — Что я люблю Арсения Попова.

Арсений обессиленно раскидывается по дивану, надеясь слиться с обивкой, став очень странным и очень красивым пятном.

— Пошли на свидание, Арс. И я тебе отсосу.

— Это шантаж.

— Это он и есть.

Арсений долго пялится в потолок и слушает дождь. Антон лениво дрочит ему, иногда пережимая член так, чтобы Арс ни за что не кончил. Арсений жмурится и поддается правилам игры.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Арс. — Ладно.

***

Они медленно бредут на расстоянии двух шагов друг от друга по парку, пряча лица под кепкой и капюшоном, но оба слишком высокие, заметные и яркие, чтобы слиться с прохожими. Арсению хочется стать одним из мокрых от дождя деревьев — единение с природой, все такое.

Фото было бы красивым.

Антон о чем-то болтает, и Арс лениво поддерживает разговор. Небо к вечеру медленно расчищается, и в рыжеватых лучах солнца мокрые листья и асфальт сияют бликами, иногда отсвечивая радугой. Может быть, Антон считает это знаком. Он вообще немного романтик, хотя всей своей воронежской гоповатой душой старается это отрицать.

Арсений заглядывается на розовеющие облака. Антон, в какой-то момент оказавшийся ближе, чем они шли изначально, берет его за руку и идет дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

Арсений пытается отшатнуться, но хватка у Шастуна крепкая — никуда не деться.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, но если на них кто и смотрит, то долгим взглядом не задерживается и пальцем тыкать не начинает — может быть, Арсений и правда немного королева драмы.

В конце концов, от того, что они держатся за руки, небо на них не падает.


End file.
